


The Devil Herself

by frikdreina



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: + wears her hair down, Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Emori is a heartbreaker who wears a fucking leather jacket with tight jeans and high heel boots, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, No Strings Attached, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikdreina/pseuds/frikdreina
Summary: Murphy was working at the bar that night. As he poured down some weird guy his tenth shot of tequila he noticed a girl coming in through the front door.Emori walked inside the bar like she owned the place, with her shiny black leather jacket over a basic v neck white shirt, her tight blue jeans and her black high heel boots. The dim light glinted over her face, highlighting the black tattoo that covered one of her cheeks and the fainted scar under her eye on the other one. Her hair was down, the bar’s neon light reflecting at every strand of it. She looked like an angel, her beauty making it painful to look. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen - and he wanted to make a thousand dirty things with her.[day 4]





	The Devil Herself

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give kinktober a try and I chose the spanking prompt because in my head Emori also likes to go rough, so what? Plus 'dominant' Murphy, huh?

Murphy was working at the bar that night. As he poured down some weird guy his tenth shot of tequila he noticed a girl coming in through the front door. 

Emori walked inside the bar like she owned the place, with her shiny black leather jacket over a basic v neck white shirt, her tight blue jeans and her black high heel boots. The dim light glinted over her face, highlighting the black tattoo that covered one of her cheeks and the fainted scar under her eye on the other one. Her hair was down, the bar’s neon light reflecting at every strand of it. She looked like an angel, her beauty making it painful to look. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen - and he wanted to make a thousand dirty things with her.

She headed to the bar and sat down at one of the stools. He walked over hoping not to embarrass himself in front of this goddesslike woman.

“What can I get you?” He tried to sound as calm and nonchalant as possible. Her gold-brown eyes lifted from the counter to meet his and she smirked. “Whiskey, neat”. Her husky voice filled his ears and he thought it was the most magnificent sound. Whiskey was what he considered to be a badass drink, plus it was his favorite - _she was already growing on him_. He nodded and reached for a bottle behind him, placing a glass in front of her, pouring the liquid into it. 

She signaled with her left hand to let him know it was enough, though it took him a few seconds to understand what she meant because he was too struck by the sight of her long and fused fingers. She raised a brow at him, staring deeply into his eyes. “That’s so badass,” he said under his breath. He glanced at her bashfully, 

“Uh, so are you from around here? I’ve never seen you before”. She took the glass to her lips, taking a sip of the whiskey, her gaze locked on to his. “Nope, I’m just passing by,” she set the glass down, tracing its borders with a finger. “Ah”

A girl was desperately calling him across the bar, her eyes staring deadly at Emori. She glanced over at the girl and then at Murphy -  _ or the hot bartender, as her mind referred to him. _ “Someone’s upset,” she pointed at the end of the counter with her head. He looked unpleased by the girl’s presence and sighed in disgust while he walked over. Emori watched every move, read their lips at every word they said. For what she could understand they had a thing in the past and she wanted him back. He didn’t feel the same. 

Emori understood all about men’s needs and desires - courtesy of living on the run. He was hot and she wanted him, just as much as she thought he wanted her. Looking like he could use the help, she hopped off the stool and walked past them, biting her lower lip and glancing at him. If he was interested he would follow her. As she walked out of the bar’s back door she could feel his gaze on her back. 

Every city was the same. She would meet a hot guy, he would flirt with her and they would end up in dirty, rough sex in a bathroom or out the back of a bar. That was her thing. No attachment, no feelings involved, just pure lust. No names, no goodbye kisses, no promises to see each other again. Some of them managed to sneak a piece of paper or a napkin with their phone numbers on in her pocket. Her brother used to call her a heartbreaker every time he watched her throw them out. Remembering him made her sad and angry, rage burning inside her chest. 

That’s when the door opened and Murphy came out, complaining about the girl back at the bar, “God, she’s such a fucking pain-” 

Emori moved closer and pinned him to the wall, her lips craving for his. 

“Wait, what are you-” 

Her hand hit hard the side of his face, “Shut up!” She gripped his jaw tightly, “Do you want this or not?” Her voice was rough but desperate, full of danger and desire. 

He was speechless. Maybe she wasn’t an angel, like he thought, maybe she was the devil herself, with her gold-brown eyes flickering, burning through his soul. He pulled her closer as an answer, kissing her harshly, pressing her body on his, his fingers dipping into her waist.

They were both angry, blood boiling inside their veins. Emori pulled his hair back, forcing him to lift his chin, exposing his throat. She bit the soft skin of his neck and sucked hard at it, making him whimper. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling it against his crotch. Her lips met his again, hungrily, his teeth nipping at her lower lip. She groaned in pleasure as he took their jackets off, tossing them to the ground. 

“Slap me,” she said on his lips. He pulled back to examine her face, his brows furrowed, her eyes indecipherable. 

“I said,” her hand gripped his hair tightly again while she repeated her words between her teeth, “slap me”

He smirked, enjoying the broken and danger that lived inside her. His lips were back on hers, his tongue chasing after hers. He quickly jerked her into the wall behind him, pressing her back on him. A breath was caught in her throat with the sudden movement and she couldn’t help but smile. His tongue traced the side of her neck, his warm breath tingling on her skin. “So you like it rough, huh?” 

He pulled her hair, making her tilt her head back and she let out a low moan, “Ah… yes…” He lowered a hand to her ass, stroking it gently and giving it a little squeeze. “Just tell me how you want it,” his teeth brushing lightly on the shell of her ear, the sound of her panting making him hard.

His right hand hit the back of her upper thigh, “How’s that?”

“Harder…”

He slapped her again and she turned just enough to meet his gaze, “Fuck, I won’t break, just do it harder!” 

He tugged her hair again, knotting the locks on his wrist. There was a heat throb between her legs and she could feel his arousal against her ass while he slid one hand inside her jeans. His fingers massaged her clit, making her quiver. “You like this? Huh?” his lips sucked the side of her neck, moaning on her skin. “God, you’re so wet,” then moving to her earlobe. “Shit!” she breathed out the words, “Yes! Oh, hell yes”

His hand moved away, leaving her on the edge of an orgasm, making her grunt. He took her pants and underwear off, denuding her. 

“Bend over,” his voice harsh and demanding. She smirked at his tone, her eyes defying. “Bend over!” his hand pushed softly at her shoulder and therefore she obeyed.

He slapped her ass as hard as he could, caressing it between turns, squeezing it a few times. Her hands gripped at the wall in front of her as an attempt to hold herself into place. “Oh. Fuck. Yes!” she cried out as his free hand ran up and down below her shirt, stroking her back, then moving around to cup her breasts, his thumb and index finger pinching her nipples softly. 

“Use your belt,” she uttered, panting. He took off his belt and held it in his hand, his body static. Looking over her shoulder she noticed hesitation taking over him. She put her body up, turning around to look into his piercing blue eyes. 

“I’m starting to get upset with you,” she said running a finger down his chest, lowering her hand and squeezing his manhood lightly through his pants as a groan escaped from his throat. “You either do as I say or you’ll be punished. Are we clear?” The darkness is his eyes grew wider at every syllable as he took in her words. He had noticed the small hunting knife hid inside one of her boots and he had no doubt she would use it on him. Not that he didn’t enjoy the idea - he had always been a sucker for knife play - but there was no way he could know how far she would go and that drove him crazy. Consumed by the idea and desire, he shoved her back against the wall, turning her in his arms so her back was to him again. With the belt on his hand, he bit at her shoulder before brushing the leather softly against her skin, her whole body shivering at the touch. There was a moan in pleasure at every lash, her body stiffening at each one of them. She could feel the heat on her skin, his fingers now cool to the touch as he massaged her ass between strikes. 

Again and again and again.

“I need you-” there was urgency in her tone, his belt hitting her upper thigh, “Inside-“ another lash to her ass, “Now”

He lashed his belt one more time before pulling his pants down as fast as he could while she turned to face him. His hands wrapped around her waist and thigh, pulling her up and pressing her body against the wall, her legs wrapping around his middle. He pushed himself inside her and they moaned in unison. She moved herself up and down his lap as they increased the pace, his cock sliding all the way into her warmth. Her fingers made their way to his hair, gripping tightly at the locks, his nose brushing her collarbone with every thrust, his warm breath running like electricity through her skin. She licked the sweat from the side of his neck and he sucked the hollow of her throat, kissed all the way up to her lips. He traced her tattoo with his thumb, the touch making her moan.

“I won’t last long, I-” he moaned out, his fingers dipping into her skin, “Oh, fuck me!” his face buried on her shoulder, his sound muffled by her skin. 

She grinned at his response, cupping his face, her moans echoing in his ears. She pulled him deeper inside her, tightening her legs around his waist, grinding her hips on his dick, her nails digging into his back as her body tightened around him. Her head tipped back and her body arched gracefully and roughly as he came inside her, both of them reaching their climax, his lips kissing her throat, then meeting hers again, fondly.

He set her down and it’s like her bones had liquified. She leaned over the wall, trying to catch her breath. He pulled his pants up and helped her put her back on, stroking her leg gently with his fingers all the way up to her hips. She picked her jacket off the ground, ready to leave when he gripped her arm, making her turn around, “I’m John Murphy, by the way”

_ No names, no goodbye kisses, no promises to see each other again.  _

She nodded and freed herself from this hands, draping her jacket over her shoulders. “Do I even get a name? Will I ever see you again?”

She closed their distance with a kiss, her tongue rediscovering the inside of his mouth. She cupped his face, making him look at her, “Too many questions,” she said panting, pecking him on the lips one last time before she headed towards the street. 

“Come on, just tell me your name!” he begged from where they once were, making her look over her shoulder. “Emori”

He grinned at her answer, “Well, I hope to see you again sometime, Emori,” he shouted after her, her silhouette disappearing into the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Maybe I'll write another kinktober prompt with memori, who knows? (I'm already thinking about the angry sex, oh boy).  
> [tumblr.](http://hellmori.tumblr.com)


End file.
